Smiles
by kogalove
Summary: Taiwan loves to smile at Iran as of him but what is behind there smiles


I dont own Hetalia just my OC

Country/state/city/town:Iran

Name:Navis

Hair:brown with a curl near top of head

Eyes:brown

Outfit:clock thats straped on thats red and white with green hood that he has up

Pets:Jackal named KiA who has a neaklace with a blue charm and two pierceings on his right ear and one on his left and two black wrist bands on his front legs

Crush:Taiwan

*Little brother is Egypt

*Turkey teases him about his curl and outfit

*Start Story*

Navid walked around with Taiwan and listened as she talked KiA walking beside said "Can I see you with out your hood."and started to reach for it and he took a step away and said "No."she pouted and kept trying to get it,but she triped and they fell over her on top they both blushed madly then they heared a laugh and looked over and saw Turkey Iran grited his teeth as Turkey said "Look at the two love bird and in a public place you to are so just rub that curl of his and he'll do anything and look at that dress HAHA." he then walked off and Taiwan got off him and said "He is such a bastered."Iran noded and they kept walking till they got to his house that he shared with his brother they walked in and KiA ran in and over to Egypt's dog and they ran out to said "Taiwan are you staying over."she smiled and noded.

Taiwan and Iran sat on his bed her in a tank top and long pants and him in a t-shirt and long pants with the green hood still on the bed to and KiA on she said "Why cant I see you with out your hood?" he said "Because i'm not aloud to."she pouted and said "Why?" he replyed "Because i dont want you to."she said "Please I wount laugh."he sighed and said "Fine."and he removed his green hood to show his dark brown hair and saw his right ear had two pierceings and his left had mouth fell open and she reach over and grabed his hair and shook her hands messing up his gasped as she brushed his noticed and bowed quickly and said "Sorry Navid!"he held up his hand and said "Its ok you dident hit it to hared no harm done."he smiled and looked at the clock and said "Time for bed."he layed down and she noded and layed next to him KiA at the foot of the bed.

When Iran awoke Taiwan had her head on his chest he layed there and stroked her hair,yes he did love his best friend and he had accepted soon got up and walked out with KiA fallowing walked to the kitchen and started to cook after he was done he feed KiA and Egypt's dog and set the table after that Taiwan came in rubing her eyes he thought it was so cute,but held back saying anything as Egypt came in they all sat down and started to eat after that Egypt washed the dishes and everyone got ready for the day he huged Taiwan as she left to go back home.

Iran sat on his bed reading till his phone rang he picked it up and heared "Shut it tomato bastered."then a slam he knew it was Romano one of his best he said "Hey Romano stop yelling at your boyfriend and tell me what you want."then Romano said in a angery tone "SHUT UP!If you must know I heared that Taiwan stayed over,so what happen."Iran blushed and said "Nothing we did what we normaly ."he peted KiA and listen as Romano started ranting about Spain and Italy then he said "I got to go." Romano snorted and said "Fine talk to you later."He hung up and looked at his phones screen it was a picture of him and Taiwan at the beach her in her bikini,just thinking of it turned him on.

As he sat with all his allies at dinner he was bored Turkey and Greece were fighting, Spain flirting with Monaco, Romano yelling at Spain,and Egypt trying to calm Romano Spain said "So Iran have you made the moves on Taiwan?"everyone got quiet and he blushed and studered out a reply "N-no were just friends."Romano slung his arm around Iran and said "He can get any girl he wants he is just waiting to score her."Monaco sighed and said "Both of you shut up leave Iran you can wait its ok its sooo cute."she smiled and giggled as Iran blushed even more.

Taiwan and Iran sat on a park bench talking and smileing she had her head on his shoulder,he smiled as she made a joke about looked out at the sunset then there was a rustle from the bushes Taiwan screamed and jumped into Iran's lap he was to happy to notice Korea jumping out the Taiwan was out of her lap and hiting Korea saying "You idoit dont fallow me dammit!"he said "I'm sorry Taiwan."then looked at Iran as he stood and grabed his boobs Iran's eyes went wide and he punched him Korea just laughed as if nothing happened and said "Taiwan time to go."she sighed and kissed Iran on the cheek he blushed slightly and Korea chuckled and smirked and covered his face with his long sleeve.

Iran walked around the house bored Taiwan was at a meeting and Romano had been forced by Spain to go with him shoping and Egypt had paper work to got some food and sat on the couch with KiA his hood off and strached his arms behind his he heard a knock at the door KiA and Egypts dog growled Iran told them to be quiet and walked to the door and opened it to see a smileing Taiwan he said "Taiwan what are you doing here I thought you had a meeting."she smiled and said "It was finished quickly it was just China yelling at I came to see you."She flicked his curl and walked in he gasped and got ahold of hisself and shut the door.

Taiwan sat cross leged on Iran's bed smileing and talking then she said "Navid truth or dare?"he looked confused and said "Truth."she smiled and said "Who do you like."he blushed and said "I'm not telling."she pouted and said "Explan her to me."he thought about it then said "She has dark brown hair she wears pink she is nice and smiles alot and...she has a pink flower in her hair."she stayed quiet for alittle till she relised what he said and blushed and said "Y-you like me."he noded she smiled and said "I like you to."he looked up and said "Really?"she noded then he said "Can I try something."she noded then he leaned forward and kissed her softly.

When he pulled away he smiled and said "So are we dateing now?"she smiled and noded and pounced on him and giggled and kissed him.


End file.
